Conventional dust pans generally allow the user to collect debris by holding the dust pan in one hand and operating a broom or the like with the other hand. Such dust pans are generally wide enough to accommodate a long or short handled broom and deep enough to accommodate the typical amount of debris that could be moved by a standard width broom. Further, as will be recognized, most such dust pans include a handle which extends from the back of the dust pan.
However, although conventional dust pans are large enough to handle typical light household cleaning duties, they are too small to accommodate heavier loads from wider brooms such as a shop broom or push broom that would typically be used on a job site. In addition to being too narrow to accommodate a load provided directly by a wider broom, the typical dust pan is relatively shallow and may be difficult to pick up when heavily loaded. These characteristics, combined with a need to dispose of larger, heavier loads, require the user to use a smaller broom and to make multiple trips to the waste bin in order to complete a cleaning job. Alternatively, the user may try to overfill such a conventional dust pan, and simply deal with an unwieldy load.